


Храбрец

by Lazurit



Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После сражения Тревиля с Лабаржем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Храбрец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brave Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/120454) by anon from kinkmeme. 



> Мой только перевод, текст и персонажи принадлежат соответсвующим владельцам. Особая благодарность команде Muskeeters BBC 2015, в составе которой был выполнен этот перевод для конкурса WTF 2015, и особенно бете Xenya-m.

Он собирался держаться храбрецом. Обещал себе, что ему не понадобятся болеутоляющие, что не будет целыми днями валяться в постели, одурманенный снадобьями. 

Но король послал позаботиться о нем своих личных врачей, и выбора не осталось. 

Вряд ли кто-то способен на трезвую голову слушать, как лекари решают, ампутировать ли ему одну из конечностей.

В результате руку оставили на своем месте, а голова кружилась от болеутоляющих лекарств. Поэтому, вместо того чтобы отправиться в гарнизон и заниматься документами, орать на подчиненных и следить, чтобы мушкетеры не вляпались в неприятности, Тревиль весь день дремал, ожидая, когда выветрится дурман. 

Сквозь сон, вынырнув в очередной раз на грань сознания, он услышал голоса. 

— Это ваша ошибка, Арман. Его могли убить. О чем вы думали, когда выставили против него эту каланчу? 

— Другой противник также мог бы убить его. Такова природа дуэлей. Этому глупцу не следовало участвовать. Уж я-то точно его не заставлял.

О. Рядом с ним были двое самых утомительных людей, что он знал. И по иронии судьбы именно их он больше всего хотел видеть. 

Несмотря на то, что по голосу кардинал казался скорее утомленным, чем утомительным, он, видимо, счел свое последнее замечание слишком резким и добавил: 

— Я не думал, что придется о нем беспокоиться. Знал, что вы вмешаетесь, если капитану потребуется рука помощи.

Должно быть, на него повлияли снадобья. Тревиль уловил игру слов и не смог сдержать смеха. Это привлекло внимание гостей к факту его бодрствования. 

— Мой дорогой капитан, вы очнулись!

— Более или менее, Ваше Величество. — Луи сидел справа от кровати, и Тревиль смог здоровой рукой дотянуться до руки короля. Тот немедленно схватил ее и поднес к губам. А затем склонился и поцеловал Тревиля уже в губы. 

Того еще слишком мутило, чтобы ответить, но он нашел силы улыбнуться. От поцелуев Луи он всегда ощущал себя самым драгоценным, самым важным существом во вселенной. 

Спустя мгновение Луи взобрался на кровать и собирался оседлать Тревиля — несомненно, чтобы снова поцеловать его. Тревиль вздрогнул, когда тот в порыве энтузиазма потерял равновесие и едва не оперся о его раненый правый бок. Ришелье успел подхватить короля.

— Возможно, нам следует дать костям срастись, прежде чем ломать их снова, — заметил кардинал.

Оба гостя разошлись по своим сторонам кровати, и Ришелье непривычно нежно провел пальцами по щеке Тревиля.

Луи принял виноватый вид и удовлетворился тем, что полулежа-полусидя устроился на постели справа от Тревиля, и снова схватил его за руку. 

— Вам больно? — спросил он.

— Не очень, только когда обезболивающие выветриваются.

— А жаль!

Это поразило Тревиля даже сквозь лекарственный дурман. 

— Вы напугали нас!

Ришелье пристально рассматривал, по-видимому, крайне любопытное пятнышко на противоположной стене. Тревиль почти улыбнулся. Почти — потому что не хотел еще сильнее расстроить Луи.

— Вы с ума сошли? Сражаться с этим чудищем! Я не могу позволить, чтобы мой капитан так глупо погиб!

— Насколько я помню, Ваше Величество одобрили мое решение.

Луи обиженно посмотрел на него, и его ясные глаза словно говорили «Это было до того, как вас ранили!»

— Если вы попытаетесь снова сделать что-то подобное, мне придется объявить соревнования вне закона и бросить вас в темницу. А кардинал разделит камеру с вами за свои уловки.

Ришелье явно собирался что-то сказать — взмахнул рукой, раскрыл рот, — но Луи сердитым взглядом заставил его промолчать. 

Тревиль снова улыбнулся, тепло затопило его. Несмотря на свою бесхитростность, ветреность и легкомыслие, Луи всем сердцем заботился о дорогих ему людях. Именно поэтому, а не только из преданности королю Франции, Тревиль радовался каждой минуте рядом с ним. 

Тревиль погладил его по руке. 

— Я согласен, если вы будете время от времени навещать нас.

Луи снова склонился к нему и нежно поцеловал в щеку. Тревиль повернул голову и поймал поцелуй губами. На этот раз Луи отвечал менее пылко. Тревиль едва ощущал ласки его языка. Он целовался так, словно Тревиля ранили не в руку и ногу, а в голову, и король боялся причинить ему вред. 

Тревиль мысленно выругался, сетуя, что не может притянуть того к себе и поцеловать должным образом. От лекарств он так ослаб, что едва мог пошевелиться.

Когда поцелуй прервался, Луи, к удивлению Тревиля, встал. 

— Я пойду и часок позанимаюсь чем-нибудь царственным. Но я вернусь, а вам лучше лишний раз не двигаться. Арман составит вам компанию.

Ришелье тоже встал, как и полагалось, прощаясь с королем. 

— Мне бы стоило поцеловать и вас, Арман, но я все еще сержусь, — с этими словами он вышел и закрыл за собой дверь.

Едва за ним захлопнулась дверь, Тревиль схватил Ришелье за руку, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Они еще не успели поздороваться. Как всегда, когда в комнате находился Луи, все глаза были обращены лишь к нему. 

Кардинал склонился к Тревилю. 

Если от сладких, словно мед, поцелуев Луи тот ощущал себя самым важным человеком на Земле, то поцелуи Ришелье заставляли его чувствовать себя ничтожным, лишь пищей для их огня. С каждым поцелуем Тревиль становился все меньше и меньше, пока не исчезал без остатка.

— О, слава господу, я уже решил, что меня намеренно игнорируют, — произнес Ришелье и снова сел.

Во глазах Тревиля плясали насмешливые искры.

— Я так понимаю, он отыгрывается на вас за то, что вы пытались прикончить участника поединка со стороны мушкетеров. Похоже, на этот раз ваш план лишь ухудшил ваше положение.

Ришелье раздраженно глянул на него. 

— Не знаю, о чем вы. Это был честный бой. Любой, подходящий по требованиям, допускался к участию. Я не мог знать, что вам хватит глупости сражаться самому.

Кардинал запустил руку в волосы Тревиля, лаская. Это было восхитительно и безумно отвлекало.

И все же не уменьшило язвительности Тревиля:

— Разве вам не понравилось представление? Я успел нанести пару хороших ударов, прежде чем истек кровью.

— Мне больше понравилось, когда вас сменил д`Артаньян. Он куда лучше владеет шпагой.

Тревиль нахмурился. 

— Вы нравились мне больше, когда были очередным безымянным придворным.

— А вы нравились мне больше, когда побеждали в поединках.

Язвительные речи не оказали должного влияния, потому что вторая рука кардинала прокралась под одеяло и принялась поглаживать живот, подражая своей товарке. Тревиль здоровой рукой ухватился за нее. Довольно с него отвлекающих маневров.

— Вы не ответили на вопрос короля. Почему вы решили сражаться сам?

— Видел вас с Лабаржем.

Ришелье приподнял бровь. 

— Вы за мной шпионили? Возможно, из вас еще выйдет толк. 

Тревиль крепче сжал руку кардинала.

— Если вы думаете, будто то, что я с вами сплю, позволяет вам строить козни моим ребятам, то доктор вам нужен куда больше, чем мне.

Рука в его волосах замерла, а вторая выбралась из-под одеяла.

— И вы решили отомстить мне, погибнув?

Тревиль не сразу ответил.

— Я сделал то, что должен был сделать любой хороший командир.

Ришелье закатил глаза.

— Только не начинайте снова. Вы капитан королевской охраны, а не средневековый рыцарь в сияющих доспехах. Вы хоть на секунду подумали, что случилось бы, если бы Лабарж успел добраться до вас? Что стало бы с вами? Что стало бы с Луи?

Тревиль на мгновение задумался, что стало бы с самим Ришелье. Он не ставил своей целью расстроить того, хоть и злился на него из-за бесконечных интриг.

— Я солдат. Я сражаюсь. Это часть моей службы. Луи знает об этом.

«Ну, по крайней мере, знает в теории», — подумал Тревиль. Он не был уверен, понимает ли король, каково бороться за свою жизнь. Если и нет, Тревиль не винил его. Для этого у короля был он. 

— Вы командир. Мудрый командир руководит из-за стола. Для того он и нужен.

Ришелье снова запустил пальцы в волосы Тревиля, лаская осторожнее, с нежностью во взгляде. От этого взгляда у Тревиля замирало сердце. Но хотя он мог признать, что сражаться на дуэли самому было жестоко по отношению к его возлюбленным, он был уверен, что поступил правильно.

— Иногда мудрому командиру приходится идти на взвешенный риск и ставить свою жизнь на кон. Ничего особенного.

— Мудрые командиры принимают вызов на дуэль от безумцев вдвое крупнее и вдвое младше себя? Хотел бы я встретить человека, что учил вас, и поздравить его с рекордом по глупости.

В голосе его не слышалось гнева, лишь чуточка иронии. Тревиль ощутил, как запылали его щеки.

— Вдвое младше? Я не настолько стар. Я кажусь вам старым?

— Как я могу разглядеть, сколько вам лет, под всеми этими шрамами и синяками?

Но, говоря это, Ришелье ласкал шрамы на лице Тревиля. А затем наградил его еще одним глубоким, властным поцелуем, передавая ему свою жажду и заставляя желать большего. 

К счастью, Тревиль как раз был прикован к постели, а кардиналу было некуда идти.


End file.
